A solas con la muerte
by zendayagomez
Summary: Aquella muchacha no era capaz de decir una palabra mas alta que la otra, aquella muchacha asustadiza, entonces. Por qué lo hizo? Por que Ally dawson...cambió? Leelo con tu propio riesgo...m en futuros capítulos
1. Prólogo

Aquella noche miró hacia el pasado para encontrarse con su otro yo, aquella muchacha asustadiza y tímida que no era capaz de decir una palabra más alta que la otra. Se miró al espejo intentando analizar sus gestos, buscando qué era aquello que la había hecho cambiar tanto como para convertirse en o que ahora era. ¿A dónde habían ido a parar aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad las primeras veces? ¿Qué había sido de su arrepentimiento, dónde estaban sus comeduras de cabeza, aquel dolor intenso que había sido su pecho, esa lucha de sus ojos intentando evitar llorar?

Ya no quedaba nada de aquello. Ella se había convertido en una implacable máquina de muerte. Ya no había compasión en sus ojos a la hora de matar. Ya acabó la venganza, porque ahora no se sentía pequeña e indefensa, porque ya tenía el control que había estado ansiando durante toda su vida.

Y, mirándose ante el espejo, sintió ganas de llorar, no por sus actos, sino al ver en lo que se había convertido, ya que había pasado de ser una dulce personilla, sincera, silenciosa, sufriente y simple, a aquello.

¿De qué la había servido? Si realmente era gratificante la venganza o si sólo era una idea que había creado en su mente para convencerse de que llevaba la razón era algo que ya no sentía capaz de evaluar.

Y ahora estaba a solas. A solas con la muerte. Meditando sobre el sentido de todo lo que había hecho. Pensando de cómo habría sido la vida de aquellas personas si ella no se la hubiera arrebatado. Acordándose de las familias de todas sus víctimas. Era extraño que se hubiera puesto a pensar en ello.

¿Qué estaba fallando en ella? ¿Por qué se creía malvada? ¿Por qué sentía compasión? Toda su vida había consistido en una cruzada de venganza hacia el pasado, hacía los malos tratos que sufrió, que la convirtieron en un ser alienado, inútil, que se dejaba llevar. Y había disfrutado tanto siendo ella la que llevaba las riendas…

Pero ahora el camino llevaba a su fin. Ya no sentía deseos de volver a matar. La cuenta había sido saldada. La venganza había llegado a su término y se dio cuenta de que su falsa personalidad, la de aquella imparable asesina, era tan sólo una mala fachada que ella misma había creado. Y la fachada había cedido ante la realidad.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía permitirse el hecho de volver a ser como antes. No volvería a llorar ni a quejarse, ni a sufrir por ella ni por nadie. Jamás podría aceptar a su verdadero yo. No sabría cómo vivir con él.


	2. Mi nombre

Ally Dawson, tímida, tierna, nadie la entendía. Solo pensaba que nada es importante ya, todo es día y noche, frío y calor, es un círculo, todo sigue en el mismo sentido, el reloj nunca girará al otro lado y jamas regresaremos al pasado.

Nada existe, nada es real, la vida no tiene camino, entonces. Para que vivir? Nadie lo sabe, lo único que sabemos es que estamos aquí como granos de arena.

Soy Ally Dawson, vivo con mi tía, no tengo novio, ni amigos, ni hermanos, ni padres, nada.

No soy una victima de bulling, ni me maltratan, soy lo mismo que tengo, nada. Solo comienza otro día que acabará con la noche y su crepúsculo. Hora de la escuela.

Ally fue cruzando los descoloridos pasillos de MarinoHigh cada segundo, un segundo menos en este mundo. Con cada paso malgastaba un poco mas de energía.

Entrar al cuadrado salón la hacía sentir insegura, pero notó que algo era diferente, una cara nueva, un manojo de pelo rubio, alto con ojos Chocolatosos.

Una mujer delgada jorobada, entró en la sala, la maestra de lenguaje "Porfavor , ven y presentate" El rubio notó que se refería a l , entonces se paró y "Mi nombre es Austin Moon, y soy nuevo en MarinoHigh"

Austin, ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de Ally, por alguna extraña razón le pareció el nombre más hermoso que escuchó en su vida.

Era la hora de descanso, todos en sus mesas excepto Ally la única que se sentaba en el rincón del pasillo. Ally sintió que pasos se acercaban a ella, no miró solo escuchó "Te importa si me siento?" Solo entonces subió la cabeza y observó esos dos chocolates con lluvia de oro, era solo negó con la cabeza y se recorrió lo suficiente para que se sentara."Soy Austin.Y Tú? "

"Allyson" respondió

"Hmmmm...Allyson...Ally,,Qué te parece? Preguntó.

"No suena mal" Respondió Ally. Ally, nadie la había llamado así en mucho tiempo.

_Hey hola chicos díganme que les parece._

Dejen su revew porfa porfa y denme sugerencias o correcciónes


	3. Descansado en tu pecho

"Hmmmm...Allyson...Ally,,Qué te parece? Preguntó."No suena mal" Respondió Ally. Ally, nadie la había llamado así en mucho tiempo.

"Asi que, Ally. Qué te gusta hacer?".

Ally se quedó pensando por un rato 'Qué me gusta hacer?' La verdad, es que Ally tuvo una vida tan miserable, que nunca hizo nada que le gustara. Pasódemasiado tiempo en el hospital psiquiátrico en su infancia, como para descubrir algún talento o alguna actividad que le guste, y en sus días de adolescente, solo, no le quedaba tiempo para nada.

"La verdad, no lo se." Ella solo respondió sin hacer ningún contacto visual.

Hubo un momento de silencio, uno muy incómodo.

"Ally, quizás esta sea una pregunta muy incómoda y si de verdad no quieres no me tienes que responder pero. Tienes algún amigo?"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ally solo pudo abrir sus ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca antes y sintió un líquido fluir de sus ojos.

"No"Su voz era temblorosa y sentía que se iba a derrumbar como en un terremoto de mil aullidos.

"Hey...no llores, créeme tienes uno"Dijo Austin mientras la recostaba contra su pecho para consolar el río que salía por sus ojos.

"Enserio?Quién? "

"Pues, yo"

Ally solo pudo llorar más fuerte, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, así que solamente se aferró mas al pecho de Austin, abrazándolo por la cintura, técnicamente, estaba sobre Austin.

Ally y Austin, se dieron cuenta en la posición que estaban, y no quisieron moverse en un largo rato

HOLA CHICOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ÉSTE CAPÍTULO, , SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO, RECOMENDACIÓN, O DUDAS

Alitzel:Muchas Gracias.

Sonic rainbow:Muchas gracias, eres un amor, espero que la historia te siga gustando

Leo jasper i love vampires:Gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes la historia no es tanto lo que parece.

a


	4. Aclaración

Ok chicos, les daré algunas aclaraciones

Elprólogo es lo que pasó despues de todo.

Algunas cosas se irán aclarando mediante la historia va avanzando.

No,Ally no es malvada, ni una asesina (aún) bueno algo por el estilo, se irá aclarando.

EEsta historia esta llena de Auslly

Ally tiene un gran secreto


	5. my descolorido sofá

Austin y Ally, se separaron del abrazo y Ally decidió hablar "Emm...muchas gracias"Austin sonrió a la respuesta y la besó en la mejilla. Se levantó y se fue, dejando boquiabierta a Ally. L

o único que pensaba Ally era en...pues...nada, al salir del shok ella...sonrió? Qué? Nunca había sonreído. ?.o bueno...hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Una mueca, una lágrima todo era siempre lo mismo, pero gracias a ese manojo de pelo rubio, ella sonrió.LLlegó a su casa, en la cual su tía la esperaba sentada en el viejo y polvoriento sillón.

"Hola Allyson. Cómo te fue en la escuela?"

"Bien" Respondió Ally subiendo las escaleras "Espera Ally" Ally se detuvo al llamado de su tía. #Si? "Cuéntame de tu primer día" Ally, bajó las escaleras y se acomodó en el viejo y sillón."ok. Qué quieres que te cuente? "Hiciste algún amigo? "

El rubor de Ally se hizo más notable con aquella pregunta."No puede ser"dijo su tía totalmente emocionada"Qué? "Pregunto Ally algo nerviosa"Es un chico. Verdad?" Dijo la tía con los ojos más grandes que los de un hámster. "Qué? No, claro que no bueno sí puede ser un chico, pero no es nada, ni siquiera me gusta, no es como si me fijara en sus ojos chocolatosos o en su cabello de oro o en su altura perf..." con eso Ally se quedó callada mirando el piso mientras que su tía tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

" Qué pasó hoy?"

"Bien, el se sentó a mi lado, me abrazó y chocó sus labios con mi mejilla"

* * *

hey chicos lamento que sea corto pero m7chas gracias por sus asombrosos comentarios y apoyo si quieren pueden dejar sugerencias, estoy abierta


	6. Me dolió, mas bien, ambos

Al terminar la incómoda conversación con la tía Gillian, Ally llegó a su habitación para por fin hacer su tarea, pero al notar que su a su pluma ya no le quedaba una sola gota de tinta se subió a una silla, para abrir el armario de arriba, y cuando lo hizo, un objeto pesado cayó sobre su cabeza frágil y cayó de la inestable silla

.Ally estaba enfurecida, tenía rabia. Por qué, ese objeto tenía que caer sobre su cabeza? En ese momento se acercó al objeto y lo recogió, se dio cuenta que era un libro, mas bien un álbum de fotos. Lo abrió despacio y notó la imagen de de una familia feliz, una mujer, un hombre y un bebé, claro que reconocía a todo, si se trataba de sus padres...haha, hay, sus padres...como los extrañaba, con toda su alma y corazón, cada día le hacían más y más qué tenían que irse tan temprano?

Lo único que recordaba de aquel día era que tan solo era una niña de cuatro años, estaba en su habitación limpiando, cuando escucho un disparo, bajó a ver que sucedía y encontró a su padre practicando sus tiros y su madre

Alentandolo, erara amor.

En ese momento su padre iba a disparar cuando ella gritó para alentarlo más, pero el sedió la vuelta y jaló del gatillo iriendose a si mismo y su madrea, despues de eso, lo único que recuerda fue, sangre, gritos, ambulancias y silencio.

La llevaron a un hospital para dejar de culparse, y dejar de tener esa bipolaridad que adquirió durante todo ese tiempo, pasó toda su niñez hasta sus 13, cuando la mandaron a vivir con su tía e ir a la secundaria, en la cual no era nadie.

Esos recuerdos tan horribles eran la razón de sus pesadillas, cortes, lo que la mantiene despierta, lo que su vida se a convertido.

Como sea hora de hacer tareas, cenar y dormir, no había de que preocuparse...aún


	7. pregunta

Hey chicos! Este no es un capítulo, mas bien son unas cuantas preguntas, asi que...

Estaba pensando en escribir una nueva historia, se trataría sobre: Austin viaja en el tiempo al futuro y conoce a una chica muy parecida a Ally y comienza a enamorarse de ella, pero hay una cosa, es su hija, ahora tiene que regresar en el tiempo y no enamorarse. (Lo se es extraña)

Otra pregunta

Les gusta cómo va la historia?

Les gustaría algún cambio?

Tienen sugerencias?

Gracias por leer


	8. Alas de Ángel

**Q hay chicos, ya regeresé, lamento la tardanza pasé por mucho y bla bla bla bueno, comenzaré a tomar un poco más en cuenta sus sugerencias y aquí viene auslly, pero no todo es lo que parece, dun dun dun, espero que este capi les guste, es un poco más abierto y romántico y se podría decir simple.**

* * *

Aquella fría brisa de esa mañana de invierno causó un dolor de huesos a la chica, pero no solo eso, claro que también le puso la piel de gallina y no hay que descartar un posible resfriado, pero nada de eso importaba, en lo único que se había fijado toda la mañana eran aquellas plumas de ángeles redondeadas y blancas que caían del cielo, era la nieve más blanca que había visto en toda su vida.

Que hermoso que era ese paisaje blanco, por un segundo pensó que winter wonderland (1) fue escrito a base de ese momento, de repente una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos "Allyson" era su tía "¿SI?" "Tienes visitas" Bien, eso no es normal, ¿Quién la visitaría? De repente ordena las piezas del rompecabezas, sabía que era Austin, la verdad la semana anterior, después de aquel incidente no se mandaron una sola mirada, todo seguía normal. A parte, ¿Quién más la visitaría?

Bajó con mucha curiosidad las gradas rechinantes que aquella vieja casa, y logró visualizar a aquel gettelman (2) parado justo en la entrada, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, chaleco y un gorro tejido para aquel clima, mientras que Ally seguía es sus pijamas.

"Hola Ally" "Hola Austin" Gillian miró a ally con una mirada de '¿Así que este es Austin?' "Bien chicos los dejaré solos" Dijo Gillian y mientras pasaba por el lado de Ally le susurró " es lindo"

"Bien Austin, no quiero ser irrespetuosa ni nada pero ¿Qué haces aquí?" "oh claro, vine a preguntarte, si me podrías mostrar este pequeño lugar, ya sabes como un tour" "Claro ¿Por qué no? Solo déjame cambiarme" "OK, muchas gracias Ally, eres muy especial" pobre chico No tiene ni la menor idea.

Le mostró todo, como la iglesia Kirche(3), los museos y claro las plazas. Al terminar el recorrido se sentaron al pie del árbol y contemplaron la vista.

"Tu madre es joven" Afirmó Austin, a lo que Ally le responde "No es mi madre" "OH" Fue lo único que dijo Austin.

Notó que Ally se ponía morada. "¿Te encuentras bien?" "Sí, no te preocupes" "Me parece que tienes frío" "Como dijo aquel genio esta vida es un sueño, quiero decir que nada de lo que siento es real, cree me estoy bien" Austin abrió sus brazos y sostuvo a ALly de sus hombros enrollando sus brazos en su pequeño cuerpo "en ese caso será mejor no tener una pesadilla ¿No?" Ally sonrió y disfrutó de ese cálido sentimiento de ternura y compasión lo ponderó mucho.

Le alegró mucho que no hubiese un tumulto de personas, le gustaba la soledad de ambos.

* * *

1 Una canción navideña

2Caballero en inglés

3 Kirche, iglesia en alemán

**Espero les aya gustado porfavor dejen sus cometarios.**

**Tengo unas cuantas pregunatas.**

**¿Quiren que aya un poco de M?**

**¿Aumento personajes?**

**¿Deven enamorase rápido?**


	9. IMPORTANTE Y URGENTE

Ok chicos, quiero hacer un acuerdo con ustedes, que les parece, que por cada capi me dan 4 comentarios y en cuanto tenga esos 4 cometarios publicaré en siguiente capitulo, la verdad hasta ahora no tuve ni un solo comentario del último capitulo.


	10. El perro ladra

**Hola, quise poner un capítulo ya que ya escribí unos 4 más. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, es uno de mis favorítos.**

* * *

Era un valle, en el yacía el cuerpo del hombre, el perro ladraba, no dejaba que nadie se acerque al cuerpo, llovía, las mariposas volaban alrededor. Las plantas se marchitaban paulatinamente.

Se podía visualizar una morada no muy lejos de aquel lugar tan horrible. Se escuchaba una voz resonante gritando su nombre, el nombre de aquel hombre, el animal ladraba más y más fuerte, el cielo se quebraba en llamas y la lluvia se evaporaba, era una lucha de vida o muerte y se sentía como un escalofrío pasaba por toda su espalda y una sombra detrás le puso la piel de gallina se dio la vuelta y sentía como la sangre caía precipitadamente.

Se escucho un grito Y...Ally!

La muchacha despertó toda sudada respirando con dificultad.

La puerta sonó "Ally!"

"Sí, tía"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Ally lo pensó, por un momento ¿Realmente estaba bien? Estaba en una pieza, que alivio. Un momento ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa? Se paró y abrió su puerta para encontrarse con su tía "Estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero quiero saber una cosa"

"dime"

"¿Cómo llegué?" Su tía solo sonrió y dijo "Austin te trajo cargada, al parecer te quedaste dormida, es todo un caballero" Ally, sonrió con el recuerdo de la noche anterior y unas palabras salieron de su boca "Si que lo es".

Aquel día no podía ser más feliz, era el primer día de una hermosa época de vacación, un descanso, un respiro. Es todo lo que se necesitaba.

Esa mañana pensó. ¿Por qué no sacar a pasear al perro? Y cumplió su palabra.

Ya estaba cerca del parque central en el que la iglesia Kirche se encuentra, pero en ese momento una mariposa comienza a volar en el hocico del animal, y este comienza a ladrar y ponerse loco ante el suceso, y aprovecha de de soltarse de la cuerda y salir corriendo. Ally no logra alcanzarlo, es muy veloz, fuerte y grande.

La bien vestida, rompe en llanto, no debería pasar, no, no, no, arruina todo lo que toca.

(se que lo que sucederá ahora es muy predecible, pero tenía que escribir esto)

Comienza a sacarse los guantes, tira la nieve de aquí a allá, presiona sus dientes, comienza a gritar como desesperada, hasta que cae al suelo rendida, observa como sus lagrimas se convierten en hielo sólido, al hacer contacto con el suelo.

Una lengua comienza a lamerle la cara, se siente frio, al levantar la mirada se encuentra con aquel gran danés, su gran danés.

Lo curioso, no estaba solo, una mano, un pecho, un hombre, AUSTIN.

"Austin!" "Hola Ally, ¿Es este tu perro?"

"Eh… si…si lo es, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?"

"La verdadera pregunta sería, ¿Cómo me encontró a mí?"

Ally rió con aquel comentario y ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento.

"Muchas gracias Austin, por lo de ayer"

"No te preocupes, fue un placer"

"Será mejor si me voy yendo" Un brazo paró la caminata de Ally.

"Espera un segundo, déjame acompañarte" Dijo Austin haciendo cara de cachorro.

Al llegar a casa de Ally, los adolecentes se quitaron sus abrigos, mientras se sentaban en la mesa para tomar Té(1).

Austin, no pudo contenerse al notar algo extraño, algo que faltaba en esa casa."Ally?"

"Si" Respondió Ally.

"Pude notar, que, bueno …Em,…No decoraste tu casa"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Navidad, se acerca"

"¿Navidad? Navidad, Navidad…Lo tengo ¡Navidad!"

"Si ¿A caso no la celebran?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

La sangre de Ally comenzó a arder en llamas, sentía como comenzaba a sudar y hacía fuerza con sus dedos. "NO TE INCUMBE, NO TE TIENE QUE IMPORTAR, METETE EN TUS PROPIOS ASUNTOS, NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU TENGAS UNA VIDA TAN PERFECTA" La taza con chocolate caliente, colisiono con tal golpe que Ally dio.

* * *

**Oooooo... que sucedió con la taza, hacia donde la lanzó?**

**1. Tomar el Té es una merienda en donde la gente se sienta a las 4 de la tarde y disfrutan de una taza.**


End file.
